ThE ErRoRs yOu mAkE
by ThEnEwBiE77
Summary: A drug addict makes a mistake that could end his life, but a lucky/unlucky girl tries to help him. Can he get his life in order or will he bring her down with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't make too much fun of me this is the first fanfiction, story, or what ever you want to call it that I have written. I just wanted to try my hand at it. Again first time an idea has even entered my head for this.**

**~~Gamzee's POV present day 1/24/14~~**

The smell of the ocean filled the air. You thought to yourself this is all up and a motherfucking dream, it can't be real. Only a few day prior you were motherfucking nobody; A motherfucking drug addicted, self-loathing nobody. What was it that this girl saw in you? You were an impressive 6'7", decent muscular build, your hair was a mess, you had a short temper, your language was not all that nice, and on top of all that you were a **motherfucking drug addict**. So, what was it about you that this girl, a stout 5'10", her eyes a fuchsia color (to your own indigo), her hair long and dark (more managed than your own), and her body that of a motherfucking angel, had all up and taken a liking to?

**~~Three days ago 1/21/14 09:30~~**

You slam the door of the fridge after looking in it.

"Kurloz, where is my motherfucking money?!"

You wait for an answer. Then you remember that you would have to interrogate him face to face, you head to his room.

"Kurloz!" you enter his room seeing him messing with a new watch. "K-kurloz where did you all up and motherfucking get that? H-how did you even all up and afford that?" a slight panic in your voice as he raises his hands to sign you.

'Gamzee calm down it not the end of the world, I just found some money buried in the yard and… Gamzee, you ok?' your face lost all color and you ran out of the house grabbing your mp3 on your way out. Well if these were all up and your last moments alive you might as well all up and listen to your motherfucking favorite songs. You turn the mp3 all the way up, put your ear buds in, and play _Monster _by Skillet. You keep walking until a black Mustang GT, sporting a bronze Taurus sign under a cobalt blue Virgo sign, blocks your path. The driver rolls down the window. Then in a voice that would normally make you laugh, but now put ice in your veins, the driver said two words that you thought might be the last you heard.

"G-get in"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short first chapter I didn't know how long it would actually be, and sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I would really like reviews about my story good or bad reviews I don't care I just want to know what you think. So here goes chapter two.**

**~~Gamzee's POV 1/21/14 09:45-10:45~~**

You look into the Mustang at the impressively built frame (which you think as impossible to beat) of your best friend. He is 6'0", has many self-esteem issues, tan skin, dark hair put into a Mohawk, and hidden under his jeans are two prototype prosthetic legs (how he lost his legs he won't tell).

"G-get in," He repeats. "I-I'm uh, in a hurry."

You comply with his poorly given order and get in the passenger side.

"I'm all up and motherfucking sorry Tavbro I just all up and had some… motherfucking problems with my bro."

"I-It's uh, ok Gamzee I'm not uh, in that much of a hurry," He pulls off as you close the door. "V-Vriska just uh, wanted me to uh, hurry back with you."

Fuck just what you need to be rushed to her. That bitch just knew when you were in a hole with her. Last week you didn't pay her the money you owed her for that supply of drugs but she told you that you had until the next supply to get the money for both. You spent the whole week doing jobs left and right and had collected enough money for both in no time but look at what happened. Kurloz found your money and blew it on a watch and probably something else useless. Your thoughts were interrupted by the radio playing a familiar song.

"… He doesn't need his name up in lights he just want to be heard…"

"S-something uh, wrong Gamzee?" He turns down the radio.

"What… oh yea I'm all up and amazing Tavbro," You put on a fake smile, "Just all up and thinking"

"Th-thinking about uh, what?"

"Nothing Tavbro just all up and motherfucking nothing" You look out the window and watch the sky.

"Y-you uh, sure?" He stops at a stop sign.

"Yeah Tavbro I'm all up and fine don't you all up and motherfucking worry" You look over at him.

"W-well uh, ok then." He turns left when he is able to and goes down that road.

You look out the window again. What will that bitch do to you when she finds out that you lost her money? Probably kill you on the spot. No, she'd make you suffer for it. She'd make sure it was slow and painful. You shudder at the thought.

"What mood is Vriska in today?"

"Uh, i-irritated, uh, why?"

"Why is she all up and motherfucking irritated?" Fuck your dead.

"Uh, m-money issues."

"Oh…" Fuck now you are dead. You could try and run, but that won't work so you will just have to accept the consequences that are caused by your brother.

"Y-yeah people aren't uh, getting their money to her."

"Well that's not all up and good." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"W-well I bet you uh, have your money… right?"

"Uh…" Well you can't lie to him, or tell him the truth so… what now?

"Uh, G-gamzee…"

"No! I don't all up and have her motherfucking money my brother wasted it. He all up and found it and then he all up and spent it." Well maybe if Tavros knows now he won't… fuck, you are already there.

"W-what?! W-why didn't you uh, tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't all up and know we were so motherfucking close to our motherfucking destination!"

"G-gamzee your uh, dead now! She's uh, sending equius after the next person who doesn't uh, have their money!"

"Uh… who's that motherfucker and what all up and happen to the other motherfucker?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written in a long time I am just having trouble and somethings came up in my life so I wont be writing for a while so im sorry for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you have stuck around sorry I just have literally just got my shit together so here is the third chapter I just decided to jump to Feferi's POV to show her side of day one. Also wanting to add my chapters from now on will be a lot longer so they will take a bit to finish but once I am done with one I will start the next. Thanks for sticking around :o).**

**~~Feferi's POV 5:30 1/21/14~~**

You wake up to the sweet, salty smell of the ocean breeze blowing into your open window. Even though your family, like the sun, is not up yet you are fully awake and jumping out of bed. You begin stretching for your morning workout a habit you picked up after training with you parent's most elite branch of military that protects your kingdom. Even though you are suppose to be a sophisticated and spoiled princess you chose to go your own direction. Your parents did not want to let you train with their military, so they tried to get you to ride horses and host tea parties but you refused. You had different plans of what to do when you took your parent's place. You even begged them to let you get a job to which your mother fainted.

"I want to know how everyone else, outside of these walls, feels." You reasoned.

Your father tried to settle the conversation by telling you everyone felt the same as you, happy with their lives. That is where he was horribly wrong and you had to bite your tongue so you did not yell at him. The anger inside you swelled because he had no Idea that you hated life after the death of your older siblings and your brother Eridan was no help there. The death of your siblings was the spark of you wanting to train with your parent's elite military and you wanting to get a job. So you composed yourself and when you had calmed down you said that no one's life is like another's, that everyone lives differently and is different in everyway.

"You are not getting a job and that is final," your father had said but here you are getting up at 5:30 and getting ready to go to work for the start of the third week you have been working. You put on some fashionable clothes even though you know the girl you work with will find something wrong with it. You head down stairs to grab yourself breakfast before you go to the fashion shop. You get to the kitchen to find that Eridan is up and eating so you decide to talk to him a little.

"Morning Eridan," you say in a happy tone.

"Morning Feferi," he said glumly.

"What is wrong with you?" you asked.

"Nothing just… still tired," he replied.

You understood how he felt so you just left it at that and grabbed a pop tart to eat on your way. Before you get out the door you hear Eridan yell.

"Don't tell mom and dad I was up this early."

"I won't… I promise," you yell back.

You close the door behind you and head to work. On your way by a stone wall you pull out a loose stone and grab your IPod that you stashed there. Safe from your parent's tyranny you plug in your headphones and skip to your favorite song, _Burn It Down _by Linkin Park, and started your run to work singing the words as you went.

**~~Feferi's POV 6:20 1/24/14~~**

You have been listening to the same song for this whole time and it has gotten to your favorite part yet again.

"… I played soldier, you played king, struck me down when I kissed that ring…"

As you finish that part you catch something out of the corner of your eye as you are running down a lower class block of your parent's kingdom. You stop and look back seeing a guy with short military style cut blue hair mugging another low-blooded troll. You were about to help the lower blood when you heard the all to familiar sound of a gunshot. Quickly you got out of sight of the two of them but where you were still able to see them. As you looked on you saw that he higher blood of the two had taken the shot but was not downed even with how much of his blue blood was on the wall. The blue blood just looked at the other troll, took his head in his hands and smashed it into the wall adding a rich chocolate brown to the color. Just by strength alone this blue blood could take out over half of the royal guards that surround your parents at all times. You keep watching him as he turns around noting that his dark shades are shattered and that one of his horns was broken also the rest of the details that set him apart from all other trolls just how you were trained to do. As he walked to his car he looked over to your expert hiding place and pointed to you making the motion of slitting your throat. You were startled but you did not move at all. The blue blood got in his car smirking and drove away. After you were sure he was gone you got out of your hiding spot and ran the rest of the way to work. When you got there you were greeted by familiar voice with the predicted complaint about your style.

" Feferi, those pants do not and will never go with that shirt," she said smirking.

"Yea sure Kanaya," you say a little spaced out.

"Are you ok Fef?" she asked with a little worried undertone to her normal highly sophisticated and criticizing attitude.

"Yea I am just fine never been better," you say smiling trying to hide the fear in your voice.

"Your lying Fef I can tell," she looked at you with concern.

You start to reply accidentally letting your thoughts come out into your words, "Says the one that can spot a single louse in someone's hair from miles away."

She chuckles and loses her sophistication for a little pretending to be hurt by what you said.

"So hurtful I think I might die," she says still chuckling.

You stare at her remembering what happened earlier and jump when you hear the bell to the shop ring behind you.

**~~Feferi's POV 9:30 1/21/14~~**

It has been over three hours and Kanaya still will not leave you alone about you jumping earlier so you are having to work being happy and pretending you are not annoyed. Along with that you are catching yourself thinking back to the incident earlier that morning. Why did that guy seem so familiar? Why did he move like a royal guard? Are your parents in danger? You pushed all those thoughts aside when you heard a purring in your ear.

"Nepeta what are you doing?" you ask chuckling.

"Trying to get mewr attention," she said smiling.

"Well it worked, so what style is it this week Nepeta?" you asked knowing why she wanted a new style.

"Hmm… I am thinking about something daring this week." She said with a grin.

"Another attempt to turn the head of the boy you always talk about when you come in your once a week?" you ask with a sly grin.

"Noooo…" she starts as her cheeks start to turn an olive green.

"I was just kidding Nep but now I know it is true because of your blush." You giggled out while leading her to a rack full of dresses looking for something daring for her to wear.

"Well I wouldn't try so hard if he would acknowledge that I exist." She looked down to the floor a little disappointed.

"If you have to try this hard is he really worth it?" your looking through the rack looking to see what styles of the dresses were in Nepeta's favorite color, olive green.

"I hope it is or I have spent a lot of money fur nothing." She says a little sadly.

"It won't be for nothing Nep there are plenty of guys out there that would love to be with you." You tell her reassuringly.

"Easy fur mew to say mew are a p…" you cover her mouth before she can finish what she was going to say.

"Nep I told you that no one else is to know about that not even Kanaya." You remind her for the thousandth time looking around to make sure no one overheard.

"Sorry but if mew told efurryone mew would have all the guys," she inferred.

"But I don't want all of them just the right one. I want a guy that likes me for me not my title," you say looking back to her, "Just like you trying to get with this guy Karkat."

"Hey I will get him one day," she said as she playfully pushed you away.

"Well tell me when you do," you giggle out before you go help someone else. You spend the rest of the time before lunch helping other people and thinking about that blue haired guy knowing you have seen him before, but you cannot remember where. At eleven thirty you clock out for lunch not expecting what was going to happen later.

**If you are a huge Nepeta person please tell me if I screwed up with her quirk. Thank you for sticking around. **


	5. Chapter 5

**~~Gamzee's POV 11:00 1/21/14~~**

Walking up to the building with Tavros you grow more and more nervous about your situation.

"T-this is where uh, I leave you to your uh, own business," he said as he walks away. You go to say something but stop yourself knowing it will be pointless to try. You calm your nerves and stand tall before you enter the chambers Vriska calls home.

"Gamzee I have been expecting you," she started with a voice so chilling it could put ice in anyone's blood, "do you have my money?"

"Well… um… I did but… um…" you stamper out.

The anger rose in her voice, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MONEY?"

Taking a step back you answered, "its on my brother's wrist."

"GAMZEE," she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly calming herself, "walk with me."

You walk with her scared of what might happen. You are walking for a while before she stops and faces you.

Pointing to a box she asks, "do you know what this is?"

You look at the all to familiar box and tell her, "drugs."

"Exactly each of the packets in there sells for one grand and there are two hundred packets in each box," she stated then added in a hash tone, "you do the math of how much money you lost me when I gave you five boxes!"

You know the answer but don't want to say it.

"I SAID DO THE MATH DUMBASS," she yells in your face.

"One million," you say weakly.

"What was that I couldn't hear you," she says.

"One million" you say louder.

"One million that magic number but you are lucky I need a job done that Zahhak can't do alone no matter how strong he is," she says in a pissed tone, "or you would be dead right now."

"What's the job?" you ask feeling a little relived.

"To get to the point it is a assassination of three people but Zahhak will need some one to deal with one of the targets," she looks at a chest at the other end of the room, "so you are the lucky contestant that doesn't get killed if he can pull this off."

"Who's my motherfucking target?" you ask ready for the job.

She shoves a packet and a gun, "details in the packet dispose of the gun afterwards."

"And if I fail?" you already know the answer but you asked anyways.

"I'll give you three days then you are dead," She said with venom.

Looks like you can't fail now. You take the packet and gun and leave.

**~~Gamzee's POV 12:30 1/21/14~~**

You finally get home and immediately go to your room. You open up the packet to find out as much as you can about your target. Just by reading the last name you find out that this is the highest target that you have ever gone after. Ampora. Why does Vriska want royalty dead? You push that question out of your head and read on. From the packet you have learned that Eridan is the only living heir to the throne (or so Vriska's informants thought). His parents where going to a meeting of kingdoms tomorrow and only a fourth of the royal guards would be staying behind to guard Eridan. Only a fourth of the guard that is not that bad considering if you pull it off right you could take them out before they knew what happen. You start you research of the young prince's schedule and the post of the guards to plan the execution of your attack.

**~~Gamzee's POV 13:30 1/21/14~~**

You have spent a full hour planning your assassination of Eridan and you know, or so you think, that you will not fail. You go over the plan a few more time to make sure you have it down, When you know you have it down you decide to go out and get something to eat before your brother gets home and fucks this up too. As you are looking for a place to eat someone bumps into you and keeps walking. You shrug it off and find a decent place to eat. Decent as in quick, cheap, and familiar McDonalds. When you walk in you are not paying attention and you run into someone making them drop their food everywhere.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU ASSHOLE WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" The mystery girl yells at you.

"I'm all up and motherfucking sorry sis I wasn't all up and paying attention," You quickly say as you bend down to help her clean it up.

"You better be sorry and don't fucking call me sis you jerk," she snaps at you, "damn it I might as well go back to work because someone had to make me drop my food which I bought with the money I brought with me just for lunch."

"Ok two things sis, one, I said I was all up and sorry, two, I all up and call everyone bro or sis, and just adding three, I will all up and buy you another motherfucking lunch," you say a little annoyed at her attitude. The nerve of this girl you think to yourself.

"Sorry I have just been having a very stressful day today," she said calmer than she was just a second ago, "but you don't have to buy me another lunch I can just go back to work."

"No I can't all up and do that sis I insist that you all up and let me buy you another lunch," you say wanting to talk to this girl a little more.

"Well fine I will let you get me lunch but only because I am starving," she said as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Alright what do you all up and want sis?" you ask knowing that you will be able to cover anything on the menu two-fold.

"I would like a… um… a number one uh… I don't know your name," she said looking at you.

"Gamzee… Gamzee Makara," you tell her and order both you and her food.

"Well Gamzee my name is Feferi… Feferi Peixes," Feferi said.

**~~Feferi's POV 13:30 1/21/14~~**

You finally found a place to eat that is within your budget that you set on yourself to see if you could make it with out being royalty. So far it is not that hard but all you have done is find places to eat for lunch. You walk into this place called McDonalds and look at the menu. Well that is a lot of choices for a small restaurant. You look over the menu a few times before you get to the front of the line and decide to just the number one, a big mac. You go to sit down when you are knocked over by someone not paying attention sending you and your food to the ground. You bounce back up quickly and start yelling at the stranger for knocking you over. After you calm down and he has apologized for knocking you over, he offers to buy you lunch.

After you tell him what you want you learn his name is Gamzee Makara and he is not as much of an asshole as you thought at first. Both you and him go and sit down to eat the food he bought.

"So Gamzee what possessed you to run me over?" you ask jokingly.

"Hey I all up and told you I was sorry and that I all up and had other things on my motherfucking thinkpan," he told you.

"What could possibly be so important that you wouldn't pay attention to the people around you?" you ask rolling your eyes.

"How I am going to all up and keep my motherfucking life for the next four days," he says in a different voice than he has used the whole time. It seemed just a little grimmer. Just as you were about to say something the blue blooded troll you saw earlier stormed in.

"Is there a Makara in here?" he asked in a forceful tone.

"That would all up and be me motherfucker who are you and what do you all up and want motherfucker?" Gamzee asked.

"I am Equius I am here to make sure you don't fail your mission tomorrow doing so will bring you much," he cracked his knuckles, "pain."

Gamzee looked scared and stated, "I won't fail."

You just look on and watch the scene play out as Equius walks over and slams his fist into Gamzee's stomach and Gamzee doubling over.

"You asshole," you go to push Equius away and he just rams you into a wall knocking the breath out of you.

"Look motherfucker I all up and got it I won't all up and fail just don't all up and hurt her for my fuck up," Gamzee said once he caught his breath. You look over at Gamzee trying to catch your breath but start losing vision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry hit a block and didn't know what to write for a while by the way I am going to add some of my own characteristics to Gamzee.**

**~~Feferi's POV 15:27 1/21/14~~**

You wake up in a dark room and you are lying in a bed covered with a thick comforter. You go to check the time on your phone to find out its not in your pocket. You start to panic and jump out of the bed and run to the door. You open the door to see where you are and you run into a beat up Gamzee.

"Whoa sis what's all up and wrong?" he asks sounding concerned.

"Where the hell am I? What time is it? Where is my phone? What-" you get cut off by him putting his hand on your shoulder.

"Calm down sis its all up and fine you are at my motherfucking house, it is only fifteen twenty-seven, and your bossed all up and called while you were out so I told her what all up and happened earlier." He explained with effort.

You look at him a little relieved but ask, "Why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

"Well, I was all up and going to but Equius wouldn't all up and let me he fucking paroled the motherfucking entrance telling me if I all up and entered he would all up and end me then," you can hear the pain as he finished talking.

"Are you… ok?" you ask concerned about him but you don't know why you are. As if on cue he goes to answer and puts his hands over his ribs.

"Motherfucker," was all he got out before he hit his knees on the ground.

"Gamzee!" you help him back to his feet and bring him to what you suppose is his bed. With difficulty you get him to lie down on the bed and wonder if you should take him to the hospital but then think against it. If this was Equius not trying then you don't want to even attempt to get into the hospital.

"Where and how bad does it hurt?" you ask not wanting to let him suffer.

"Well…" he goes into explaining the extent of his injuries. From what he tells you, you can assume that he has a few cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder.

"You are very lucky, it could have been worse," you look around and notice his various collections. He had a lot of clown horns, makeup, and movies, plus a good amount of wolf themed objects. While you were busy looking at all of Gamzee's stuff he ask you a question you nearly miss.

"How long will it all up and take me to recover," he asked as he sat up.

You look at him and then leave to find the kitchen. When you get to the kitchen you smell a horrible but pleasant smell. You ignore it and search for a wooden spoon, which does not take you long seeing as that is a majority of what the kitchen consists of. When you have one of the spoons you go back to Gamzee. When you get back in his room and just hand him the spoon.

"Uh… do you want me to all up and cook for a sis," he asks looking confused.

"No just giving you something to bite down on so put it in your mouth," you say basically ordering him to do it. He does so with out question. "Now I know it hurts but would you stand up?" again no questions he did as asked with some assistance. "Now this last part is going to hurt a lot." You take hold of his dislocated arm and pop it back into its socket. You hear the splintering of wood and feel Gamzee start going down. You don't know what else to do so you try to comfort him.

"Why did you all up and motherfucking do that sis?" he asked in tears.

"Your shoulder should be better in about five hours and as for your ribs… just take it easy," you put your hand on his good shoulder to try and comfort him. You look around for a clock and see none. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No but…" he reaches into his pocket and takes out your phone, "this should."

"Thank you," you look at the time and see it is sixteen fifty-two, "shit I have to go now uh… I hope you feel better soon here is where I work if you want to talk again some time," you hand him your work address.

"What if I all up and want to go to your house to all up and talk?" he asks.

"That's not a good idea trust me," you head towards his door, "well until next time Gamzee."

"See you later sis," he says with a smile. You give him a soft hug before you abscond to your house.

**~~Gamzee's POV 15:10 1/21/14~~**

In a matter of two hours you have got the shit beat out of you and carried an unconscious Feferi to your house with a lot of effort. You have already put Feferi in your guest bedroom you are about to let her be when you hear a phone going off. You look at your own worried but see it is not ringing. You then head over to Feferi and really do not want to invade her privacy, but you also don't want her to wake up to a missed call so you check her pockets for her phone. You find her phone and answer it before the final ring outside of the room.

"Feferi where are you, you are late for your shift?" asks a girl on the other end of the phone.

"Uh…" is all you can manage to say at the moment.

"You are not Feferi where is she and who are you," the girl asks in an angry tone.

"Whoa sis, whoa… it is not how it all up and seems," you exclaim hearing the anger in her voice.

"Then explain why the hell you have her phone or I will personally track you down and cut you in half with a chainsaw." Wow this girl sounds like she could do just that.

"Ok, ok I'm all up and explaining…" you spend the next ten minutes explaining the events of the day.

"Ok I see… tell Feferi she doesn't have to come in," She said in a motherly tone.

"I will all up and do that when she all up and wakes up," you tell her still a little afraid of the girl.

"Well bye," she said before she hung up.

That is the last time you answer Feferi's phone. You make your way to the living room and sit down with a lot of effort and look at the time. Fifteen twenty-four. Well damn you might want to go check on Feferi. You get back up and head down the hallway when Feferi burst through the door nearly hitting you.

**~~Gamzee's POV 16:52 1/21/14~~**

You are still sitting on your knees beside of your bed rotating your shoulder a little to try and make the residual pain go away. At that moment you heard the phone start ringing. Who could that be and what the hell do they want. You pick up the phone and before you could say anything you hear someone tell you this:

"Another target has been assigned to you her name…" wait her? "…Is Feferi Peixes," Then the phone hung up.

Wait you had to kill the girl you just met and befriended. The one who just helped you when you would have been able to do nothing? This day went from good to bad in no time then from bad to worse even quicker. There has to be a way around this. You call Vriska to see if there is any way to keep Feferi alive.

"What the fuck do you want Gamzee?" Wow she sounds pissed.

"What is with me getting a new target?" You ask in an equally pissed tone.

"She is a distraction to you," Vriska exclaimed

"A DISTRACTION I BARELY KNOW HER" you yell at her through the phone.

"Well listen up Makara if she stops you from completing your task you will be killed after I kill her slowly." With that she hung up.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH," you scream at the phone as you throw it across the room. When you calm down as much as you can you find your stash of a drug you made that you call sopor. It calms you down with a small dose and last for days, but when it wears off you hope no one is near because that would turn to being quite messy. You take some of your sopor before it wears off and go to bed knowing that tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**~~Gamzee's Dream time unknown~~**

You look around and see nothing, but you hear laughter. Not the joyous laughter like you would hear from someone happy, but the type of psychopathic laughter you use to always hear when you were younger. It starts to get closer and closer to you and you freeze. You can't move. You are too scared of that laughter. You fear its return. Why did he choose now to return? Your world goes black but you still hear the laughter. The red of his eyes comes into focus you just want to run, but you are still paralyzed by his laugh. Is this the end?


End file.
